


The Mayonnaise Fic

by TisBee



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Margot loves mayo you can’t change my kind, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, be joined in our love of margot, have fun mayo lovers and haters alike, its adorable, sorry cant be bothered to type all that out again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisBee/pseuds/TisBee
Summary: Margot likes mayonnaise. Julian is in love. Pure fluff





	The Mayonnaise Fic

**Author's Note:**

> hAHA I DID IT AND ITS PURE FLUFF

Margot liked mayonnaise. That was one of the reasons Julian loved her. He didn’t like mayonnaise much himself, but she wouldn’t change what she loved for the world, and neither would Julian.

He always made sure they had some in their house. Nothing could beat the loving smile he gave her and the quick pen on the cheek. He could see himself coming around to mayo if she kept giving him that smile.

She was beautiful, to put it simply. 

And Julian was slightly lost in her eyes, which wasn’t exactly his fault. He couldn’t help it if she was the most beautiful woman alive. And he got to marry her.

How on earth did he, Julian Fawcett, the biggest idiot alive, get to marry Margot Dixon? He couldn’t help but beam whenever he saw the matching rings on their fingers. It was proof. 

His life had amounted to something.

Even if his wife liked mayo. 

(But that was ok because he loved her with all his heart)


End file.
